I'll wait ForeverFor Him To Love Me
by LadyofTrinity
Summary: Lily Potter is ready to start her first year at Hogwarts.But what will happen when her crush starts being even bigger in her life?Will she be able to go through this year.She is definitely in for a crazy year at Hogwarts,but then again,what Potter hasn't?
1. Fall First, then Say Hi

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad!" Lily Potter called to her parents out of one of the doors before it could close aboard the Hogwarts Express. She sighed, turning as she began her search down the train in search for her family.

Lily weaved her way through the long corridor, avoiding running into the other students.

Suddenly, a leg shot out in front of her, tripping her. Lily practically flew through the air when she tripped, landing flat on her face.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"Hey tomato head, watch where you are going."

A tear slipped out of the corner of Lily's eye as she struggled to pull herself up, though there were so many people trying to push her back down and stepping on her.

"Hey! Leave her alone," someone called. Lily heard someone kneel down beside her and felt herself being helped up. Looking up she saw the face of family friend (and secret crush), Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scor!" she exclaimed as he pulled her up so that she was once again standing. Lily threw her arms around the blonde in a tight hug. Scorpius smiled down at the eleven year old.

"Hey, Lils. Come on, I was just looking for you. Let's go find your brothers," Scorpius said.

Lily and Scorpius walked down the busy corridor, stopping occasionally to check inside a compartment for Al, James, Rose, and Hugo.

"So, how was your summer, well, at least, the part of the summer that I wasn't there?" Scorpius questioned with a laugh.

"Um…it was, well, to be quite truthful, boring. The only fun time this summer was when you were there," Lily said, and then blushed when she fully realized _what_ she had said.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that I 'brightened up' your summer. My summer was similar, though, you were the one who made it less boring, not me," Scorpius said grinning.

"Great! I loved spending time with you and my brothers not being able to exclude me like they usually do. You should have seen the look on their faces when my mum told them that I got to hang out with them while you were there. It was priceless!" Lily said, babbling on and on.

"Whoa, hold up! You're talking at lightning speed!" Scorpius said, holding his hands up, smiling. Lily blushed a light rosy pink.

"Sorry about that. You know how I get sometimes," Lily replied, "It's just…It's like I can't control what speed I'm talking at or something."

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot when I'm around," Scorpius said back. Another soft blush graced Lily's cheeks sweetly. "And that also seems to happen a 'tad bit' as well," Scorpius said teasingly, a grin on his face.

"Oh, come on. Let's just go and find my _'dear'_ brothers," Lily said rushing ahead and tripping over her trunk.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she landed in a heap on the floor. Scorpius, chuckling, reached down, picked her up by the waist, and set her back down on the ground.

"It seems that you just keep tripping today, doesn't it?" he said smiling as he watched her brush herself off.

"Yeah, almost like I have a tripping charm on me," she said, rolling her eyes. Then a thought hit her.

"A tripping charm! That's it! Al and James must have put it on me when we got on the train. Those little sneaks!" Lily fumed, balling her hand into a fist.

"I'm guessing that you'll be wanting pay back?" Scorpius said with a smirk. Lilly looked up at Scorpius and grinned evilly.

"Do you think that you could-"

"Oh no, I'm not getting caught up in one of your mad schemes, Lil. You know what happened last time," Scorpius said, cutting her off.

"But, this time no one will have any proof. You can use your wand!" Lily begged, "No one will figure out that it was you _or_ me!"

"But what if they do? Hmm? They'll send a letter right home to your mum. And though she appreciates a good practical joke, I don't think that she would be too keen on the idea," Scor reasoned.

"Oh, come on, Scor. _Please, please, please_!" Lily pleaded, pushing out her bottom lip in a cute beg-pout.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip lightly and looked down at her. Then, with a sigh he said, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

A grin broke out onto Lily's face as she jumped up and down and then hugged him tightly. "Oh, Scor, you're the BEST!" she exclaimed.


	2. The Master Plan

Lily grinned as she flattened herself up against the corridor wall so that her brothers wouldn't see her. Scorpius winked at her and opened the door to her brothers' compartment, leaving it open so that she could hear what was going on.

"Oh, hey, Scorp'," came Albus's voice from within.

"Yeah, hey Scorpius," James said.

"Hey guys, whatcha' up to?" Scorpius said to them, leaning against the door frame.

"Nothin' much. James put the tripping charm on Lily a bit back there. It'll be hilarious when she comes around here," Albus said laughing.

Scorpius chuckled and Lily shot him a deadly look.

"Well, anyway I was just looking for…Rose. She owled me a book this summer and I thought that I'd give it back," Scorpius lied.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen her," James said. And Albus agreed that he too hadn't seen her.

"Well, I guess that I'll see you all later," Scorpius said walking backwards out of the compartment.

James and Albus went back to their conversation, turned away from Scorpius. He shot a glance at Lily and winked. Lily nodded and slinked closer. She just had to see this.

Wand at his side, Scorpius whispered the jinx and then rushed to stand beside Lily. Gasps and cries came from within the compartment.

"Oh, come on. I have to see this!" Lily whispered to Scorpius as she walked up to the doorway in the compartment. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but followed the young first year.

Lily looked at her two brothers, each of they yelling at the bat-bogey hex Scorpius set upon them. At this point Lily couldn't hold it in any longer. Her face cracked as she started laughing. Even Scorpius had to laugh at the sight.

It was quite a funny sight, the 'bogeys' from the two's noses flew out and had become bats, gross slimy bats, and though Scorpius wasn't skilled enough to make them attack the two they were doing a good enough job of grossing them out, tongues licking their faces. It had worked out perfectly, grossness and all.

'And I planed all this! It is perfect, even Scor is laughing. He _is_ quite cute when he laughs like that. And I was the one with the plan that made him laugh!' Lily though excitedly to herself grinning.

Suddenly, James and Albus turned(while still fighting off their bogey bats) and saw the two standing there laughing. Finally the last of the bats were gone as the two boys that had previously been fighting them off put two and two together and yelled, "LILY!"

The smiles on Lily's and Scorpius's faces left in a flash as they turned to each other, dropped Lily's trunk in the compartment, and ran out, still laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily and Scorpius slid down into the empty seats of an abandoned compartment far away from Lily's brothers.

"Do you think we lost them?" she asked. Scorpius nodded, sighing.

"Gods, is it going to be like this al year long if I hang out with you?" Scorpius asked her, half-joking half-serious.

"Probably worse, but yes," Lily said simply. There was no denying it, Lily was going to get _anyone_ who hung out with her in trouble, at least this year.

"Well, I guess that I'm in for one heck of a year then," Scorpius said lightly as he playfully nudged her.

"Oh, you plan on staying in on all the wonderful tricks and pranks that I have in store for my first year at Hogwarts?" Lily said nudging him back.

"Call me crazy, but if they are all as fun as this one…then I'm definitely in on them. Plus, you would be nothing without my _brilliant_ wand work," Scorpius playfully.

"Good, though, I might not your wand working once I learn to use mine, though, I'm sure that I could find some use for you," Lily said grinning. '_Oh yes, I could find some things for you to do. Help plan, Go out with me, Do some of the magic, Go out with me._'

"Uh, Lily? Lily…Earth to Lily," Scorpius said waving his hand in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention. Lily blinked her eyes a few times and turned quickly towards Scorpius.

"What? D-did you say something?" she questioned, obviously only just coming out of her thought and daydreams.

"You spaced out there for a minute," Scorpius said looking at her curiously.

"Oh, uh…Sorry about that," Lily said blushing a pale pink hue. Scorpius smiled.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing really," she lied, still blushing, "Just thinking that this is going to be quite the year at Hogwarts."


	3. His friends, Denial, And Feelings

Having finally snuck back to James and Al's old compartment, gotten Lilly's trunk, they settled on going to Scorpius's compartment. By the time they got there Scorpius's Slytherin friends had already come in.

"Hey, mate! Where you been off to?" Preston Zabini greeted Scorpius when the two came in.

"Where do you think? I've already succeeded in pulling one prank this year and we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts," Scorpius said offhandedly. Lily elbowed him in the side, grinning when he groaned.

"Correction, _we_ already pulled a prank. And _I_ was the one who planed it," Lily corrected, crossing her arms, This managed to extrude laughter for the Slytherin occupants.

In the midst of the laughter one of the boys recognized Lily.

"Hey, aren't you Al's little sister?" one of the boys asked. Lily nodded, and in the back of her mind wondered if she would be known as 'Al's little sister' for the rest of the year.

"Ah, this is Lily, the master prankster, joker, and violent girl in her family," Scorpius said grinning as he rubbed his side where Lily had elbowed him. "It's best if you _don't_ get on her bad side, who knows _what_ she'll do to you."

"Well, I'm Tom Knott," the boy said with a nod. The rest of the boys proceeded to introduce themselves to her.

"So, Scorp', why have you finally decided to show up?" Tom questioned.

"We had to get away for Al' and his older brother. Lily had the idea to hex them both. It worked out pretty well, that is, until we were seen," Scorpius explained, "We had to run for almost ten minutes just to get away from them, and then there was the task of getting Lily's trunk which we had accidentally left in their compartment."

"Sounds like you had a good time," Preston joked.

"Yeah, it really was fun," Lily said grinning.

_Oh, if I could just get the image of them batting away those bats in my memory for ever I will always be able to have a good laugh,_ she thought to herself.

They both sat down, Scorpius talking to his friends and Lily, the boys occasionally talking to her.

Finally, she excused herself to change into her school robes. Slipping out into the corridor, she walked to the bathrooms to change, a bag at her side to put her things in.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around and saw her cousin, Rose, coming towards her.

"Where have you been? James and Al came into my compartment blubbering about some hex that you put on them," Rose said rolling her eyes as if that was impossible.

"Oh yeah, Scor and I played a little prank on them. I got Scor to put the Bat-Bogey hex on them. It was great, you should have seen it," Lily said grinning.

"Well, where have you been, now?"

"Hanging out with Scor and his friends. They are quite interesting," Lily said simply and Rose gave her a strange look.

"You know, you can't _just_ hang out with all of those third year guys, you have to make some friends your own age too," Rose said, walking alongside Lily as she went to change.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't want me being 'anti-social'," Lily said waving her hand in an offhanded way.

"Seriously, Lil. I know that you have a 'thing' for him, but you shouldn't hang out _just_ with _his_ friends, you know what I mean?" Rose said.

Lily blushed. "I don't have a 'thing' for Scor. He's Al's friend and he's a nice guy. It is just natural for me to hang out with someone familiar, someone that I know," she defended, "And I doubt that James and Al want to hang out with me right now."

"Lily, you know that you can trust me. And everyone already knows that you like Scorpius, I wouldn't be surprised if even _he_ knew. I just want you to enjoy your first year here and not spend the entire time chasing after some guy," Rose said putting her arm around Lily.

Lily sighed. "Do you really think that he knows?" she asked her older cousin.

"Lily, I don't know, but it does kind of show."

Lily looked down at the floor for a moment and then smiled. "Well, if he does and he hasn't said anything then I might have a chance," she said.

Rose looked as if she wanted to say something but held back, she didn't want to hurt her little cousin's feelings.


End file.
